Salvado
by Misato Psy
Summary: Después que Ash al mundo acompañando a Lugia, Slowking interpreta la leyenda de una forma que al entrenador le costará comprender. (Final Alternativo de Pokémon 2000)


Salvado

-Psyduck054-

"No perturben la armonía del Fuego, Hielo o Rayo no sea que los titanes produzcan destrucción sobre el mundo en el que ellos chocan. Aunque el Gran Guardián del Agua surgirá para calmar la lucha, sola su canción fallara y la Tierra se convertirá en cenizas. Oh, Elegido! En tus manos reúne a sus tres tesoros combinados, doma a la bestia de los mares..."  

***

            Teniendo el templo a sus espaldas observaba el sol ocultarse en el horizonte, reflejando parte de este en el océano. El viento jugaba con su cabello relajándolo de la tensión vivida durante aquel día en el cual el destino del mundo entero reposó en sus manos...

-Elegido – Escuchó que lo llamaban tras de sí.

-¿Si? – Respondió el entrenador volteando para ver  al pokémon guardián.

-En nombre de mis ancestros y de todos los pokémon debo decir... -

-No necesitas darme las gracias otra vez, Slowking .-

-Solo iba a decir que el Mundo no podría haber estado en mejores manos. –

-_Eso ya lo dijo Lugia. –_

-Lugia no podría haber elegido mejor... sin embargo... –

            Ash lo miró atentamente, extrañado por la contradicción que Slowking comenzó a pronunciar...

-La profecía anunciaba que para solucionar el disturbio de las aves se necesitaba algo más... –

-Que Melody tocara la canción. –

            Slowking negó con la cabeza sonriendo con los ojos cerrados al notar que había adivinado la confusión en Ash. El entrenador se levantó y se acercó más al pokémon...

-Entonces... ¿Qué fue? –

-Lugia te eligió para que tú protejas al mundo, Ash. – El chico asintió, en señal que esa parte la tenía aprendida. –Y a su vez, 'alguien' te eligió a ti para protegerte. –

-¿Protegerme? ¿Quién? –

-Esa misma persona es a quien tu corazón escogió para cuidar. –

-¿De qué hablas, Slowking? –

-Tendrás que averiguarlo, Elegido... –

***

            Los habitantes de la isla prepararon una fiesta en honor al "Elegido" mientras él conversaba con Slowking. Melody y Misty fueron las principales impulsoras de la celebración teniendo una competencia interna (Sin declarar) sobre los detalles del evento. Ambas querían asegurarse que lo mejor para Ash fuera hecho, aunque Misty procuraba ser lo menos obvia posible con sus intereses.

            El entrenador al fin se hizo presente en la celebración. Las confusas palabras del Pokémon Guardián del templo aún se repetían en su mente sin descanso. Miró a los esfuerzos de las personas en preparar la fiesta, sonriendo alegremente y (Como Tracey y Misty suponían) corrió hacia la mesa repleta de variadas comidas.

-No me sorprende que haya corrido directamente hasta la comida. –Rió el observador pokémon obteniendo solo la negación con la cabeza por parte de Misty. –Ni tampoco el esfuerzo que Melody y tú pusieron en esta fiesta. –

-Se lo merece. – Tracey sabía de ante mano que aquella sería la respuesta de su compañera, totalmente evasiva al verdadero significado.

-¿No lo notan algo extraño? – Los dos Jóvenes miraron a una recién llegada Melody, quien parecía ser la única en haberlo notado.

-Creo que debe estar cansado. – Respondió Misty

-No lo sé... es como si tuviera algo en mente-

-¿Ash? ¿Algo en mente?, Jajajja. –

            Tracey la observó detenidamente encontrando preocupación detrás del sarcasmo. Se apartó de ambas chicas aproximándose al entrenador. Poniéndole una mano en su hombro lo desvió de su tren de pensamientos...

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Ash? –

-Claro! –

-Melody y Misty parecen haberse esforzado mucho. –

-Y el resto de las personas también-

-Tendrías que haberlas visto... – Ash lo miró sorprendido deteniéndose antes de probar su siguiente bocado.

-Misty... ¿Porqué ella se esforzaría por una fiesta en mi honor? – Tracey evaluó su respuesta por unos instantes, miró hacia el rincón donde ambas chicas conversaban y volvió su atención al entrenador.

-Tendrías que preguntárselo a ella, Ash. –

-Sí, claro. – Un tono decepcionado fue evidente en su voz y en la perturbada expresión de su rostro –Además... – Comenzó cambiando el tema –No la he visto... –

-Ella está... –

-MIRA! PIZZA! – Se esfumó de la conversación antes que esta pudiera volverse aún más incómoda. Tracey sonrió negando con la cabeza resignado.

***

-¿Porqué no quieres que él lo sepa? – Exclamó una sorprendida Melody agitando un vaso de jugo.

-Porque no es nada importante, Melody. –

-Claro que lo es! Tu lo salvaste y ¿Sabes qué? Creo que... –

-No quiero saber que es lo que piensas sobre esto. Además tú también querías ir a ayudarlo y fue tu idea hacerlo. Por mí puedes quedarte con el crédito.-

-No se trata de crédito. No acepté ir en tu lugar porque sabía  que debías ser tú quien lo salvara.-

-¿Porqué? –

-Por lo que sientes por él y no empieces con eso de la amistad, Misty. – El tono usado por Melody cumplió su objetivo, Misty no tenía nada que argumentar sabiendo que sus acciones y palabras en aquel momento habían revelado sus secretos. Miró al suelo con tristeza, resignada a la insistencia de la otra chica.

-Ash es muy inmaduro para darse cuenta... si se lo dices no lo entenderá y no sé como pueda reaccionar. – Melody sonrió asintiendo y desvió su mirada hacia Ash.

-No me estás hablando sobre haberlo salvado, ¿Cierto? – Misty negó con la cabeza y la miró con desconfianza

-Si comienzas con eso terminarás diciéndole todo. –

-Tienes razón. Pero sé que tú se lo dirás pronto. –

-Tal vez... –

***

            La fiesta parecía ser inacabable. Ash observaba a las personas bailar alegres, sin rastros de Misty por ningún lado. Tracey se había esfumado después del descubrimiento de la pizza y Pikachu, agotado por toda la aventura, dormía sobre la gorra de Ash abrazado a un envase de ketchup. Bostezó aburrido y cansado, el nuevo enigma de Slowking estaba acabando con su voluntad de hacer otra cosa más que resolverlo. Vio a Melody aproximarse hacia él, provocando con su sola aparición una enorme sonrisa en el entrenador, pues ella (Según él) sería quién lo ayudaría a solucionar su problema.

-¿Divirtiéndote, Ash? –

-Es una gran fiesta. Gracias por organizarla, Melody. –

-No fue nada. Pero no fue completamente mía la idea. –

-Sé que a Misty también debo agradecerle, pero no la he visto aún. –

-Ella está... – Melody giró para indicarle a Ash en donde estaba su amiga, pero él la interrumpió sin prestarle atención a ala indicación...

-Necesito preguntarte algo importante. – Ella asintió para que él prosiguiera con su pregunta –Es sobre la leyenda. –

-Pregunta, Ash.-

-Slowking la interpretó distinto a lo que yo había entendido.-

-¿A qué te refieres con distinto?. –

-"La canción sola fallará." Yo creía que la leyenda hablaba sobre la canción que tú debías tocar, pero Slowking... habló de alguien más...- Melody lo miró con curiosidad, notando como le costaba al chico comprender las palabras del pokémon. Ash se había quedado callado, repitiendo las palabras para sí mismo.

-¿De qué otra persona hablaba? –Interrumpió la chica.

-No lo sé.... no sé quién es... pero... –

-¿Pero?

-¿Tu sabes a quién se refiere? ¿Quién más me eligió? – Melody sonrió adivinando a quien podía hacer referencia Slowking, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Ash la miró seriamente, mientras una idea cruzaba su cabeza...

-Tu –

-¿Qué? –

-Tienes que ser tu. Fuiste quien me escogió para que juntara los tesoros. Entonces eres a quien escogí para proteger. – Al terminar la frase descubrió lo incierto en ella. Slowking se refería a una protección distinta. -... No... – Ella cerró los ojos, aún sabiendo que la oportunidad nunca fue suya, no pudo evitar sentir dolor por esto.

-Debes descubrirlo solo, Ash. Tienes que saber de quién quieres cuidar aunque sea de un modo inconsciente. – Ash asintió débilmente aún sin descubrir la respuesta.

            A la distancia el entrenador pudo distinguir un reflejo de cabello anaranjado, que por un instante logró distraerlo de aquello que venía persiguiéndolo. Se disculpó con Melody, siguiendo con su vista, rodeando la pista de baile, el reflejo. 

***

            Después de resistirse en vano a la constante petición de Tracey, Misty accedió a dejar de vigilar a Melody y Ash para divertirse en la fiesta. Comenzó a bailar olvidando poco a poco la preocupación, relajándose al ritmo de la música- el observador se quedó junto a ella hasta que notó al entrenador mirándolos con una atónita expresión. Volvió su atención a Misty quien ajena a la situación continuó su baile sin notar a su compañero marcharse.

            Pasadas un par de canciones, el ritmo se desaceleró remplazándolo por una lenta melodía. Incómoda por el cambio y al notar que varias personas se habían alejado de la pista hacia la mesa. A distancia reconoció a Ash aún observándola. Alzó su mano saludándolo obteniendo la misma respuesta y se acercó a él.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? –

-Sí... – Contestó ella ladeando la cabeza recordando que hasta hace quince minutos solo se había dedicado a vigilarlo. –Creí que no te apartarías de la mesa. –

-Algo llamó mi atención desde la pista. –

-¿Qué? –

-¿Porqué estás vestida como Melody? –

-Por tradición. – Respondió arreglándose nerviosa el vestido. –No puedo esperar para cambiarme. –

            Permanecieron en un cómodo  silencio solo observando la celebración desde sus lugares.

-No debiste molestarte tanto en una fiesta para mí. – Sin mirarlo, Misty se encogió de hombros respondiendo.

-No fue ninguna molestia, Ash... Además, Melody hizo mucho por esto. –

-Lo sé. Pero quería... agradecerte... – Ella giró sorprendida por el tono vergonzoso. Le sonrió cálidamente viendo al sonrojado chico.

-No fue nada. –

***

            La celebración acabó llegadas altas horas de la madrugada. Las perturbaciones de Ash terminaron después de haberse encontrado a Misty entre la bailarina multitud, pero al llegar la hora de descansar, teniendo el Centro Pokémon (A/N: No recuerdo si en Shamuti había Centro Pokémon, supongamos que sí.) En completo silencio y sin poder dormirse, Ash permanecía con la mirada clavada en el techo pensando en la aventura del día. Imágenes de las Aves Legendarias, de los pokémon dispuestos a ayudar, de Lugia y de Lawrence III se mezclaban en su mente demostrando lo inolvidable de la experiencia. Hasta que una en especial llevaba la clave del enigma de Slowking. Se concentró en retener el recuerdo, tratando de impedirse continuar con otro...

            Lugia y él cayeron al ser tocados por un ataque de las furiosas Aves. Él perdió la conciencia al caer a las frías aguas recobrando el sentido en tierra firme al escuchar al voz que al principio se le hacía lejana, pero mientras despertaba se oía más cercana. Alguien lo sacó del agua, arriesgando su vida exponiéndose en la batalla y fue quien le pedía que despertara ayudándole a recobrar la conciencia.

            Cuando abrió lo ojos solo se preocupó por la esfera y en cumplir su deber haciendo a un lado a sus dos amigos quienes ayudaban a mantener su balance...

-Melody tocaba la canción de Lugia y Tracey no tenía ni una gota de agua encima....... ¿Misty?... –

            Desde su posición en una de las camas observó a su amiga viendo al fin la respuesta en sus reacciones hacia ella...

-¿Es tan difícil aceptar que fue a ti a quien escogí? Pero no podré entender porque tu a mí. ¿Por qué me salvaste cada vez que mi torpeza me mete en estas cosas?- Sonrió sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Misty siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos de la mañana...

-Tal vez sea por esta elección la razón por la que hago tantas locuras..... para juntar coraje y decirte que eres mi Elegida y poder estar salvado de mi propio encierro... –

            Cerró los ojos, pudiendo quedar dormido con la resolución del Enigma, sin tener en claro que hará luego de haberlo descubierto...

            Preparados para continuar su viaje por las Islas Naranja, Ash, Misty y Tracey suben a la espalda de Lapras rumbo a la siguiente isla. Ash vio a Tracey concentrarse en su dibujo de las Aves Legendarias asegurándose que el observador estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para no entrometerse en su conversación con Misty...

-Misty... –

-¿Sí, Ash? – El entrenador tomó aire nervioso viendo fijamente el rumbo que tomaban y sintiendo la atenta mirada de su compañera...

-Ayer Slowking...... mientras estaba aún en el templo me dijo algo que me costó mucho entender y que por más que le preguntara a él o a Melody ninguno quería ayudarme a resolverlo... –

-¿De qué era? –

-De la leyenda... No fui yo solo quien salvó la situación ayer... –

            Misty bajó la mirada a Togepi al ver a Ash girara para mirarla a los ojos...

-¿Fuiste tú quien me ayudó cuando caí al agua? –

-Sí... –

-Y... no es la primera vez que me salvas... – Ella no le respondió, la conversación se había puesto demasiado incómoda para su gusto  y el hecho de no poder alejarse comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. –Yo quisiera que no te arriesgaras más por mí, pero... por alguna razón siento que seguirás haciéndolo. – Misty lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión, Ash parecía haber resuelto más de un enigma –Y yo...... quiero que sepas que... – Era su turno de tensarse y sentir la incomodidad de las palabras, pero una vez que comenzó no podía detenerse –Que...... también te cuidaré.... –

            No era realmente lo que quería decirle. Tenía mucho más, pero el miedo superó cualquier otro plan de seguir con su confesión. Levantó la mirada al horizonte, tratando de dejar atrás las palabras, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y con una cariñosa presión lo obligó a mirar otra vez a Misty, quien le sonreía compresivamente, respondiéndole a su última frase. Lo soltó volviendo su atención a Togepi y él al mar y su próxima aventura...

FIN

PSYDUCK054


End file.
